Akashi gets Rejected
by Red-piano-tilez
Summary: So basically a crack fic about Akashi and a weird infatuation.


Red: So...I was sleep deprived whilst writing this story so...let's get started.

Akashi: Please explain to me what the fuck this is. *casually twirls scissors*

Red: Uh...Kuroko? A little help?

Kuroko: *shrugs while drinking a shake*

Red: Anyway...disclaimer I own nothing except the plot of this story. *runs as Akashi attempts to throw scissor*

* * *

It was a slow sunny Saturday and Akashi came to visit Kuroko 'cause he was bored out of his mind. Turns out there was nothing to at Kuroko's house either. Akashi scowled in frustration and boredom as he lay on the floor of the living room. He threw his arm over his eyes because the sun was streaming into through the window and it was highly irritating.

Finally Kuroko spoke in a bland tone,"Let's go to the farm Akashi-kun"

Akashi slipped his arm off his eyes and stared at Kuroko in disbelief. Who knew the emotionless brick wall would do something like go to a farm. Since there was nothing else to so he accepted Kuroko's offer. They were walking to the farm, cause I don't know there's a random farm within walking distance? Anyway as they were walking to the farm they happened to come across an ice-cream shop. Kuroko's eyes widened slightly as they were passing. "Wait just a minute." He said distractedly to Akashi as he walked briskly towards the shop. Akashi quirked his eyebrow but said nothing about his friend's strange behavior. A couple of minute passed and Akashi was growing slightly impatient. When Kuroko finally emerged, he was holding two cups of….something. Akashi was about to scold him for making him wait so long when he noticed the faint look of bliss in Kuroko's eyes.

"Are you doing drugs Tetsuya? You know those are bad for you." Akashi said in a clipped tone.

"No. It's vanilla milkshake. My favorite. I didn't know what you wanted so I got you the same thing." Kuroko said holding up the plastic cup.

Akashi took the cup from the other teen's outstretched hand and popped the lid off. As he peered inside he was greeted with the sight of smooth creamy substance. He took a delicate sniff and a sweet fragrant scent met his nose. Confirming that it was safe, Akashi put the lid back on and took a tentative sip. As the cold liquid ice-cream hit his tongue he could suddenly see why the quiet teal haired boy enjoyed drinking the heavenly beverage. He felt a buzz of foreign emotions.

As he was savoring his first sip, Kuroko looked at him with a puzzled expression. It was unusual to see Akashi actually happy about something. But he shrugged it off and continued to walk towards the farm.

Akashi quickly snapped out of the trance he was in and jogged after Kuroko. When they finally reached the farm, Akashi looked around with little interest. "Hmmm…not much here." he commented as his crimson eyes flicked from the ponies to the turkeys.

"Let's go look at the chickens, Akashi-kun." Kuroko suggested.

"Fine." the red-haired boy replied breezily.

When they reached the pen which enclosed the chickens, Akashi was instantly captivated by a single white hen in the middle of the pen. He didn't understand the feelings that were rushing through his body as he stared at the beautiful bird. At least in his twisted mind.

The sound of his name being repeated over and over finally broke his daze.

He turned distractedly toward Kuroko. "What do you want?" he asked calmly, but he was feeling a little miffed at the other boy for disrupting him.

"Nothing. I was just a little worried because you were in a weird stupor for the second time today."

"Just forget about it. I'm fine."

Akashi's gaze fell back on the pure white hen. Kuroko was right. This was the second time today he felt similar emotion and he was a little concerned for his health. But he said nothing of it as he assured himself that he was absolute and he wasn't sick. He refused to lose to a "germ". Or so he thought it was a germ.

As you can see ladies and gentlemen, Akashi was in fact falling in love with two things that day. One was an inanimate object and the other was a bird. You can see why Akashi Seijuro wouldn't have even considered love as the diagnostic of his foreign feelings. Don't even ask how this happened because i don't know. Instead I'll give you a crappy/cheesy answer, Love works in strange and mysterious ways. Or something like that…

Anyway moving on (I just wanted to make sure that you understood that Akashi was going through some weird things…) Kuroko still had some of his Milkshake left so he made a stupid and irrational decision to give some of it to the bird. Now this was also a place where you could pet the animals a.k.a a petting zoo so Kuroko stepped inside the pen and walked toward the exact same hen Akashi had his eyes on. Akashi felt an intense bolt of jealousy flash through him as he saw Kuroko approach his chicken and picked her up gently. His blood boiled as he continued to watch the two. Akashi briskly stepped into the pen and carefully took the hen from shorter male. Kuroko gave a soft cry of protest as the fluffy little bird was taken away from him.

He watched in slight confusion as he watched the usually composed captain cuddle the bird. After about 10 minutes Kuroko spoke up, "Um. Akashi-kun…may I please hold the bird?"

Akashi glared harshly at the teal haired male but complied to his wish.

As Kuroko steadied the bird in one hand, he expertly flipped the lid off his plastic cup holding his milkshake. He offered some to the chicken in his arm, who took some. After it's first sip the bird had the strangest look on its face. When Kuroko started to pull the cup away from the chicken's beak, it squawked in indignation until the cup was brought back.

Akashi watched this shocked silence. He had a feeling that the bird had just chosen the drink over him. His heart twisted painfully but not enough to make him cry. Obviously. I mean the guy thinks he's absolute. There's no way he would let anyone see him cry.

The strangest thing was Akashi felt at peace as his brief infatuation with the bird ended. He didn't feel the harsh wrenching pain humans normally felt after a rejection. After all, he still had the emotionless brick wall by his side.


End file.
